


Moanatalia

by songohanfan1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, Moana - Freeform, More characters to be added, Multi, PruIta - Freeform, based off Moana, hetalia AU, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songohanfan1/pseuds/songohanfan1
Summary: Based off the recent Disney movie Moana, still figuring everything out. Italy is Moana.





	1. The Heart

   Moanatalia

 

 

     Feet hit the ground, gliding across the forest floor. Vines are thrown aside as the man gets closer to his goal. He leaps over fallen logs and treacherous logs, thinking of nothing but his awaiting prize. There. On a rock ahead there is a canopy of leaves. He stops and smirks. Finally. He brushes the foliage aside and it reveals symbols etched into the cliff-face, though the swirls and lines are smooth, as if a part of the rock. In the middle of the design lies a small ovular rock, surrounded by loops and swirls.

    Te Fiti’s heart. A pale hand reaches for it, snatching it up as the sound of twigs cracking echo through the forest, setting him on edge. Immediately there is a reaction from the nature, the rock begins glowing and the cliff suddenly rises with life. The previously lifeless rock formation forms and molds, the previous slate turns into lava and obsidian in the form of a woman.

    “Wow. It really is “Mother Nature”. And she’s pretty hot kesesese~!”

     A large hand made of tonnes of lava rock swipes toward the man, he bounds off the island, swiping through the trees until a small clearing is reached and with no hesitation, he swipes his Awesomely over-sized hook and becomes a very large eagle. As he leaves, his cackle resounds across the entire island. He flies too high for Te Kah’s swipes to reach him but her cries ring loudly in his ears as he leaves. A glop of lava is thrown and catches the bird’s wings, transforming the eagle back into the demigod and the hook, which along with the Heart, falls out of the unconscious demigod’s reach.

Everything sinks into the ocean, lost from time.


	2. Moana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first real chapter, the other one was pretty much a prologue. I don't own the song used in this, that belongs to Lin-Manuel, Disney and other owners of Moana. I changed some of the words to make it fit for Feli and Hetalia. Ok, so Lovi is the chief, their parents are dead, both were raised by Grandpa Rome, but Lovi is in charge now, and since he won't reproduce cuz he's crazy gay, Feli is going to be next in charge. Also I had to raise the age gap between them so that it would work with the storyline of Moana. Lovi is 12 years older than Feli, so when Feli is the young child in the beginning, Lovi is 15. Grandpa Roma had been in charge of the island until Lovino came of age, at 13. Any other questions, just let me know. OK that should be it, have fun reading~ Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Feliciano

 

 

     The day is bright as usual, the ocean tugs and pulls, the sand being covered by the water as the tide comes in. A child’s giggles ring through the island but are drowned out by the roaring waves. Chubby feet hit the ground at a waddling pace as the toddler stops along the shore picking up shells. The boy plops on the sand, his bottom squishing it beneath him. He starts playing with the sand, squeezing it in between his fingers and splashing in it. He suddenly stops and looks to the ocean, stumbling to get up and waddles to the shoreline. He watches calmly as the water moves, watching the waves form and crash. Then a part of the water suddenly pulls back, away from the sandy shore, uncovering the sand that is usually beneath the water. 

     There, in the middle of the new clearing is a beautiful pink and white seashell. The baby sees it and squeals, running to this treasure and slowly bending at the waist to pick it up. As soon as that shell is picked up, more water pulls back, revealing another beautiful shell in a clearing, the boy giggles and runs to collect it. Soon, a trail is forming with shells leading to a clearing of sand in what would be a good ways into the ocean. The boy reaches the last shell, squatting to pick this one up and just as his fingers touch it, the wave begins to rise, moving and twisting in a way that shows this ocean is alive, it has intelligence. It slowly leans down to the child, playfully lapping at his chubby cheeks, quiet giggles erupt from him as the water plays with him. 

     Slowly the water calms and something starts glowing in its depths. Eventually a small elliptical stone comes to the front, The boy’s eyes widen, his head cocking to the side in wonder, his curl gently bouncing. He slowly reaches for the stone, something in it calling to him. 

“Feli!” 

    The water splashes to the ground, all life gone, and the slowing stone buried in the sand. 

     A tanned man with a curl similar to the baby’s comes bounding down the gentle hill of the sand at the top of the beach, sand splashing as his feet hit the ground. He reaches the boy and his rough, tanned hands grasp the child’s hands, pulling him out of the reach of the water. He lifts the boy up and gently scolds him.

     As he takes the boy back towards the village the child looks back towards the water, reaching for it and wanting to play again. But it is soon forgotten as the small-statured Italian man takes him back, a song in the man’s voice but with the goal of educating his younger brother. 

     “Feliciano, make way, make way,” Lovino walks past some villagers with his brother on his shoulders, “Feli it’s time you knew, Italia is all you need.” They walk past some local dancers celebrating the recent crops. “ The dancers are practicing, they dance to an ancient song. This tradition is our mission, and Feli there’s so much to do.” He puts the boy down to walk beside him as he continues his song. His little foot catches on a root and he falls before Lovino can catch him. The man gently helps Feli get back up. “Don’t trip on the Taro root, that’s all you need.” They stroll past a group of villagers, mostly older women, weaving baskets out of the blades of the palm fronds. Some of the women are gossiping about another woman’s due date and the reliability of the father, just your typical old woman talk. “We share everything we make, we joke and we weave our baskets,” they pass a group of fishermen coming back from their rounds around the reef with a couple nets full of fish, “the fishermen come back from the sea.” 

     “I wanna see,” the small Italian boy starts off back for the entrance to the beach, that is, until his older brother snatches him back up before he makes it very far. 

     “Don’t walk away,” he sets the child back down, “Feli stay on the ground now,” he pats his head and puts a lei gently around his neck, “ our people will need a chief and there you are.” 

     Time goes by quickly and soon Feliciano has grown to be about eight years old, having forgotten about his magical experience with the Ocean as a child, though the sea still calls to him. He still wants his freedom for the sea but he has also realized some of his duty for his island. He runs around the island, playing with the children, teaching them how to weave and fish. 

     “ There comes a day where you’re gonna look around and realize happiness is where you are,” Feliciano is walking along with Lovi, making his rounds about the island, suddenly Lovino knocks on a tree and a coconut falls down into his hand, “consider the coconut, consider its tree; we use each part of the coconut,” he hands it to the weavers nearby for them to shuck, “ that’s all we need.” A man standing nearby quickly walks over to grab the now hairless coconut. He is of a larger build than Lovino, and deeply tanned, his brown hair and green eyes showing him as a fellow islander. He joins Lovino in the song. 

     “ We make our nets from the fibers,” he cracks the nut open, “ the water is sweet inside,” he takes some palm fronds over to another group of villagers, this time all settled near a fire pit, “we use the leaves to build fires, we cook up the meat inside.” A sweet smell wafts up to Feli’s nose from the pot on a spindle above the fire. The stew is the most common food around the island but it still makes Feli’s mouth water. He really, just really, loves food. He stirs the pot’s contents a few times until his brother puts his hand on his shoulder, steering Feli back down the path with him.

     Another couple of years pass and with each new age his brother drills the same lesson further into his little fratello’s head. But as the years pass, Feli becomes more obedient to his brother’s wishes and has learned his role on the island. 

     He starts with the coconuts again, Feliciano wonders briefly why they don’t have a holiday just to celebrate coconuts since his older brother seems to almost worship them. 

     “Consider the coconuts, the trunks and the leaves, ha!, the island gives us what we need” Feli gives him a small smile, knowing it’s his turn for a verse and knowing what he says will make his brother very happy.

     “And no one leaves.” Lovino’s smile could brighten the sun.

     “That’s right, we stay, we’re safe and we’re well-provided and when we look to the future, there you are,” Feli’s smiles slowly falls as he realizes accepting this role his brother has given him will likely take him very far away from the sea, where he can’t leave. 

     “You’ll be okay”, Chief Lovino Vargas places his hand on his brother’s shoulder, he knows how Feliciano cherishes the sea, but he must let go of it for the good of the island, and himself. 

     “In time you’ll learn just as I did, you must find happiness right where you are.” 

     It is now night on the island, lights from the torches glow in the night, except for on the beach where the beach is lit just by the moon reflecting on the ocean. Feliciano slowly walks on the sand of the beach, his feet scrunching the sand beneath them as he lets one of his rare more gloomy and contemplative moods free. The calm darkness of the night and beauty of the ocean comforts him as he listens to the call of the ocean once again. He can’t quite answer it, that would require actually leaving his island, and he can’t. He can’t do that to them. 

    As he walks he comes across his grandfather dancing on the shore to the rhythm of the ocean’s waves. His grandfather looks up at his grandson and smiles softly, Feliciano has always sought comfort and solace with his grandpa Roma. Roma waves him over, still softly dancing with his hips.

     “ I like to dance with the water, the undertow and the waves, the water is mischievous,” the water comes alive and coils up, lashing gently at Feli’s face,” ha! I like how it misbehaves.” His grandfather’s smile dims, “ the village may think I’m crazy, or say that I drift too far, but once you know what you like, well there you are.” The village still held respect for their previous chief, but in his old age they think he’s lost some of his sense and his commanding authority. He stops dancing and walks close to Feliciano, cupping his cheek and gazing at his grandson with love and pride.

     “You are your father’s son, stubbornness and pride, mind what your brother says, but remember, you may hear a voice inside.” His grandfather points out to the horizon of the sea, “ and if the voice starts to whisper to follow the farthest star,” he puts his hand on Feli’s chest and smiles, “Feli, that voice inside is who you are.” 

     Weeks pass and Feliciano has ignored the call of the water and both his brother and his brother’s husband have been relieved that Feli has given up on trying to run back to the water, though not for lack of trying from their grandfather. It seems to them that Feliciano has finally accepted his role as next heir of the island’s chiefdom. He is obedient and does everything he can to help the island run smoothly. The perfect heir. 

     A bright and sunny morning begins and Feliciano’s first job is to help with weaving baskets and nets. 

     “We make our nets from the fibers, the water is sweet inside, we use the leaves to build fires and cook up the meat inside.” It’s become an easy production, automatic and reflex. His brother comes up to him with Feliciano’s special lei in hand, he takes his younger brother’s hand and places the flowers around his neck. He leads him on a quick walk down to the Chief’s hut. 

     “Our village believes in us, ha, the village believes, the island give us what we need, and no one leaves.” Feliciano smiles brightly, happy about pleasing his brother.

     “So here I’ll stay, my home, my people beside me, and when I think of tomorrow, here we are.” He lets go of his brother’s hand and runs through the island, greeting his people.

     “I’ll lead the way, I’ll have my people to guide me. We’ll build our future together, where we are.” He turns down a leafy path, but it seems no matter how wild the path looks, it always leads back to the village. 

     “ Cause every path leads you back to where you are. You can find happiness right where you are.” The whole village is singing with him, his brother and brother-in-law standing next to him, Lovino’s hand on his shoulder and Antonio’s hand on the small of his back. 

     “Where you are, where you are.” 

     Feliciano will find happiness where he and his family are. 


	3. How Far I'll Go

Chapter 3: How Far I’ll Go

 

(switch perspective to 2nd)

     Wow, you’re really getting the hang of this whole leadership role thing, you’ve already settled 2 arguments and helped a family move into a new hut after the storm hit. You are really getting stuff done!

     You’re strolling through the a rather secluded part of the village with your brother and Antonio. They say they’ve been really proud of how much you’re getting done and how together you seem to be, though really you’re trash and everything you decide is literally just obvious and top-of-the-head ideas. Though they seem to work.

     You hear quick footsteps and soon two women come through an opening in the forest’s canopy with coconuts in hand.

     “Feli! Look what we found when we harvested the coconuts.” One woman, Lati, opens one up and shows you the blackened, rotted meat of the coconut. But surely not all the coconut trees were like this right?

    “You should cut down the infected trees and we’ll start a new grove,” you pause for a second scanning for a good spot for new coconut trees and find a clearing just a little bit in front of you,” there.”

     The women smile and thank you, jogging back to the main village area. Soon after, along your walk you end up near the shore of the ocean and a man walks up to you with an empty net in hand. He grins shyly and shrugs as if giving up on something.

     “There are no fish. We’ve cast nets all over the reef for all day. They just won’t come.” Lovino pauses, dumbfounded, and turns to share a look with you. That this man was one grade A idiot.

     “What the fuck do you mean there’s no fish? This is the goddamned ocean, all that’s in there are fish.” You briefly think on the truth of that claim.

     “Well what about dolphins? Those are mammals.” Your brother glares at you and flips you off. You make your grin disappear and withhold the backtalk you wanted to unleash. Not in front of your villagers.

     You clear your throat and gesture to him for him to continue his explanation. He smiles and begins speaking again.

     “Okay so we’ve been out since a few hours before the sun rose setting nets along the usual spots, you know, by that grove on the far side, past the sunken log near the inlet, etc, just our usual places. But when we checked them, when the sun had risen a little past the horizon, they were all empty.” He finishes and you offer your thoughts.

     “Ve~ well maybe you should use a new type of bait. Getting the same thing all the time must be boring.” Your brother stares at you like you just destroyed all hope he ever had for you.

     “Feli. You motherfucking idiota. The fish that bite the bait all die. So the ones in the ocean aren’t “bored” of the taste. They’ve never fucking tasted it.” Oh yeah. You blush but don’t acknowledge how foolish you just made yourself look.

     “Okay well if it’s not the bait maybe it’s the spots? Maybe they’ve migrated?” Your brother throws his hands up and the man just looks at you in confusion.

     “It’s not a fucking apartment Feliciano. They fucking live in those places for a reason. Either because of the temperature or the food, there’s a goddamn reason they live there. They can’t just fucking decide they need a change of pace and fucking move!”

     Your brother is a wise leader but you think the people would respect him more if he didn’t do outbursts like this. It would probably make him look more reliable and calm. Everyone has told him that before.

     It’s old news.

     You sigh.

     Then a great, perfectly scary idea comes to you.

     “If there are no more fish in the reef let’s just go outside of the reef!” You smile widely, happy you just came up with a great solution.

     Lovino blinks and then his face turns bright red with anger.

     “The fuck did you just say? I thought you were done with this shit, che palle!” He starts ranting in rapid italian talking about how stupid you are and how fucking stupid this whole thing is. Then he swerves back around to you.

     “You are never going on the ocean Feliciano. We will find new ways to get fish but we are never leaving this reef.” He turns and stalks back to the main village, probably to Antonio.

     You sigh and go for a walk.

     You end up at the beach again. You sit down on a fallen log near the shore.

     You feel a firm hand on your shoulder, it’s Antonio.

     “You know Feli, he’s just worried. The ocean is a dangerous place hermano, he doesn’t want to lose you.” He sits down next to you and puts your hands together. His are hard and calloused from working all day long, but you know they are also gentle. He smiles at you.

     “You know, your brother was like you once, long ago, actually when he was just about your age. He was called to the ocean as well. But he answered its call. He made a boat and took it on the ocean, along with your father.” You quietly gasp, you hadn’t heard many stories of your parents, and none from Lovino. Toni nods.

     “They were happy, on the ocean. Then they went over the edge of the reef, there’s a large undercurrent there. The boat was ripped to shreds and your father was dragged to the bottom. Lovino regretted everything he had ever done with the ocean, and he banned anyone from ever going outside the reef. He’s just worried Feli.” You frown and nod. You don’t say anything and eventually he pats your back and heads back to the village.

     You stare at the horizon.

     “I’ve been staring at the edge of the water as long as I can remember, never really knowing why.” You clench your fists. You thought you were over this ocean thing too. Clearly everyone was wrong. You think back to how you’ve disappointed Lovino again.

     “I wish I could be the perfect brother, but I come back to the water no matter how hard I try.” You get up and walk to the shoreline and then turn back.

     “Every turn I take, every trail I track, every path I make, every road leads back,” you come back to the water,” to the place I know where I cannot go.” You let your hand hang inside the water, gently sifting the sand.

     “Where I long to be. See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me!” You give in and splash several feet through the water.

     “And no one knows how far I’ll go!” You spin in the seawater and splash.

     “If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I’ll know. If I go there’s just no telling how far I’ll go.”  You get out of the water and climb a low-hanging palm tree on the beach and think back on your family and village. Everyone belongs, Lovino loves this island and you know he’d never want to leave, and Antonio is content wherever Lovi is. Everyone is happy and has a place. But you.

     “I know everybody on this island, seems so happy on this island, everything is by design. I know everybody on this island, has a role on this island, so maybe I can roll with mine.”  
Your job is to help your brother and solve the issues that mess with how things run smoothly in the village. If you have to do it by sailing in the ocean, by Dio, you’re going to sail.

     “I can lead with pride, I can make us strong. I’ll be satisfied if I play along, but the voice inside sings a different song.” The ocean still calls you.

     “What is wrong with me?” You grab logs, tie them together, and shape palm fronds across the makeshift hull. You grab sheets and make a sail. You’ve made a boat. Your freedom.

     You push it into the water and run through the water, jumping onto the boat. You’re sailing.

     You smile and burst out singing, letting your heart sing.

     “See the light as it shines on the sea? It’s blinding, but no one knows how deep it goes. And it seems like it’s calling out to me, so come find me. And let me know, what’s beyond that line, will I cross that line?” You pass the edge of the island.

     “See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me! And no one knows, how far it goes.” There’s a burst of air and you speed up.

     “If the wind in my sails on the sea stays behind me, one day I’ll know how far I’ll go!” You hit the edge of the reef and understand with sudden horrifying clarity just what your family faced last time they came out here.

     You are tossed with so much ease off the boat it would be as if swatting a fly on your leg. It was so easy, this ocean is suddenly strong and too powerful and scary. You know you are seeing everything your father saw before he was dragged under and drowned. And you know you’ll share his fate. You swim frantically, trying to get back to the surface. Your hand brushes a broken piece of your ship and you cling to it, ripping your fingers on the jagged edges. You turn right as a piece of your oars slams into your head. And you are unconscious.

* * *

 

     You blink and it burns. Your hands come up and wipe sand out of your eyes. You push yourself up out of the sand.

     You remember what happened and find it’s nighttime still so you must’ve only been unconscious for a short time. You aren’t feeling the call of the sea. You are scared of it for the first time in your life and you scramble backwards, not letting the water touch you. You stand and walk back to the log on the edge of the beach, you’re crying but you can’t stop it and you are scared.

     The log shifts and you turn to peek at what it is.

     A familiar head with three curls is staring back at you worriedly.

     “Oh my bambino, I’m going to ignore what you clearly did and just ask if you’re okay?” You shake your head, your breath heaving.

     “I messed up nonno. I’m never going back out there, I understand now. I’ll listen now nonno. I promise.” Your nonno rubs your back and sits silently. You suddenly hear a click and look up at your grandfather.

     He has his fingers on either edge of the round necklace he wears constantly around his neck with a green stone lying in his right palm. You gasp, remembering what you thought was a dream so many years ago.

     “Is that?” He smiles.

     “Te Fitti’s heart. You found it so long ago, remember?” You nod and reach out to touch the stone.

     “I thought it was just a dream.” Your grandfather smiles softly.

    “I’ve been looking after it all this time. The ocean chose you, you know, Feli. It was waiting for you to come along to restore it.”

     “But nonno, I can’t. You know what just happened. I couldn’t even get past the reef, there’s no way I’ll survive through the whole ocean! You know that! I’m just the   little brother that people come to to complain to when they have petty disputes! I can’t give back a goddess’ heart!” Roma sighs and takes your hand, setting the heart in your hands.

     “Follow me. I really should’ve shown you long ago.” You cock your head in confusion.

      “Shown me what?”

     “Where you’re from Feliciano.” He stops speaking and you follow him through a hidden path behind a couple of trees on the far end of the beach.

     "Also you realize you could've just used a fisherman's boat right? It was right there on the beach." You facepalm and your grandpa chuckles. 

     You keep following him.

 


End file.
